


A Grotto Full of Fairy Lights

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar Part II [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dancing, Gryffindor Finn, Hogwarts Professors, Hufflepuff Poe, M/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe and Finn are two Hogwarts professors assigned to teaching their students how to dance for the upcoming Yule Ball





	A Grotto Full of Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Title from his quote from The Goblet of Fire: "Over their heads he saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights — meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer."
> 
> I know that the Yule Ball only happens during big events but I made it every year because I want to lmao

Poe looked over at Finn from the other side of the room, smiling a little anxiously before looking down to reexamine his wand, again, for the billionth time. This was an absolute nightmare. How did he get here? How was it that he and Finn, Finn, the wonderful, kind, handsome Care of Magical Creatures professor and Gryffindor Head of House, were the ones teaching their students to dance?

Poe wouldn’t have as much of a problem with it if it had been during the actual Yule Ball itself, that way he could walk over to the other and ask him to dance, but this just wasn’t fair. Now they had to try an awkward waltz in front of both the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor houses. At least it was one year at a time, otherwise things really would be miserable. 

He twirled his wand through his fingers nervously, yelping when he accidentally set the corner of his robes on fire, standing abruptly and trying to stomp them out. Finn rushed over to help, and they quickly took care of it. When that was over, Poe looked up to thank him, blushing as he realized how close they were. He coughed, clearing his throat. “Ah, thank you,”

Finn smiled at him, putting his hands in the pockets of his own robes. “No problem. How did you set them on fire, though? Aren’t you a little old to do accidental magic?”

“I’m not that old!” Poe protested, tucking his wand away with a little smile. “Besides, at least it wasn’t too bad. An easy fix.”

Finn looked down at the scorched fabric before raising a brow at Poe.

“Well, somewhat of an easy fix?” Poe said, shrugged a little and smiling at him.

“I know a trick for taking care of burned clothes, I’ll help you out.” Finn promised.

Poe opened his mouth to thank him, but they were interrupted by the sound of the door open. Finn stepped back quickly as their Fourth Years all walked in. The kids who walked in first seemed to realize that they had interrupted something and paused, but Poe quickly waved them in, standing beside Finn as the crowd formed. 

The pair exchanged an awkward glance, smiling a little before looking at their students. “Alright, so, as you know, next week, Hogwarts will be throwing our annual Yule Ball, and, as your Head of Houses, it’s our job to make sure you know how to dance properly. So, uh, we’ll be providing lessons on how to waltz, since the Ball is a formal event,” Finn started, “And I mean  _ formal _ , so I don’t want any of you behaving like fools. Have fun, of course, but don’t do anything that I would need to take away house points over, okay?”

Everyone nodded, and Finn looked to Poe. “Right, so, uh. We’re going to show you how to do a basic waltz, so,” he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the record player, tucking it away and offering a hand to Finn. “Watch how we arrange our hands, so…” He looked at Finn uncertainly. “Do you want to lead, or…”

“You go ahead,” Finn said nervously, stepping forward so that they could get the hands right. They were surprisingly close together, and Poe swallowed tightly, offering a nervous smile as the music began. 

They began the waltz, dancing awkwardly, stuck between trying to keep eye contact and being too nervous to look at one another. The fact that all of their students were watching made even worse, and Poe tried his absolute best to seem relaxed. After a little bit, Poe called out, “You all can join in!” 

It took a little while for kids to start joining in, but when they did, it was a relief, even though the kids all kept looking over at them occasionally, trying to get guidance from the pair. 

When the music did come to an end, everyone separated from the partners a little two quickly, and Poe and Finn exchanged a polite smile before Poe turned to address the students. “Alright, good job, you guys! You can go head off to class now! Make sure that you remember hand placement, and make sure you buy a set of dress robes!” 

They all started piling out of the room, and Poe and Finn smiled at one another yet again. “You’re a good dancer,” Finn said softly, putting his hands in his pockets again.

“So are you,” Poe replied, shifting slightly on his feet. “So, am I going to see you at the dance?” Finn was a little bit of an introvert, Poe had noticed, and he didn’t remember seeing him at last year’s Yule Ball.

Finn nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be there. Head of House, and all,” he smiled wryly. “But I’ve heard it’s fun, I’m sure I’ll enjoy it plenty. Besides, gotta hang out with my dance partner, right?” he nudged Poe’s shoulder and the other laughed.

“Right.” He said, smiling fondly. “I can’t wait, buddy.” 

“Can’t wait,” Finn replied, before grabbing his bag. “See you around, Professor Dameron.”

“You can call me Poe, if you want.” Poe said, grabbing his own bags. 

“Alright, Poe,” Finn tried, smiling. “And you can call me Finn.” he said, waving as he headed out.

“See you, Finn!” Poe called, waving back.

\-------

Next week, Poe stood in the Great Hall as the students milled around, not yet dancing, admiring all of the amazing decorations. The Hall looked like a winter wonderland. A few trees were set up in the corners, covered in snow - whether that snow was real or not, Poe didn’t know - and adorned with silver ornaments. A great gleaming chandelier hung from the ceiling, which had taken it’s own decoration, showing a night of stars. It was a beautiful sight, and Poe couldn’t help a dreamy sigh.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?” Poe startled, turning to see Finn, dressed in gorgeous purple dress robes, smiling at him. 

Poe had thought that the Hall was a sight to behold, but it didn’t compare to Finn at all. The man looked elegant, and his smile was bright enough that it could probably melt the snow on the trees. “Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, it’s amazing.”

“I remember when I first went to the Yule Ball,” Finn said, looking out at the Great Hall. I was so nervous. I hadn’t gone to the other ones, I didn’t want to, but Rey, you know her, we were friends back then too, she convinced me in my Seventh Year, since it would be my last shot. I didn’t get a slow dance, but I had fun.”

“You didn’t get a slow dance?” Poe asked incredulously. He couldn’t imagine that someone as good looking as Finn hadn’t gotten a slow dance.

Finn shook his head, shrugging. “No. It stung a bit, but I took a walk around the grounds. It’s pretty at night. What about you, did you ever get a dance?”

Poe shrugged. “Never got the chance. Back in my day,” the phrase got a chuckle out of Finn, “We only did the Yule Ball when there was a Triwizard Tournament. There was only one during my time there, Seventh Year, and I was out of town for a Quidditch try out, so I could join a professional team right out of school.”

“Oh, that sucks!” Finn exclaimed. “Did it work out at least? Did you get in the team?”

Poe nodded. “I did, yeah, but I went for another one in the end. It was kinda on the up and coming, but I liked what it had to offer.”

“Well, it’s good you got something, even if you didn’t get a dance.” Finn smiled at him. 

“Yeah, I’m glad.” Poe smiled back. Their eyes met for a few moments, and Poe’s cheeks colored as the orchestra started another song, a waltz. “So, I guess that means we both didn’t get a slow dance, huh?”

Finn nodded, looking at the orchestra and clearing his throat. “Yeah, I guess not.”

Poe bit his lip before extending a hand. “Want to change that?”

Smiling impossibly wide, Finn nodded, taking his hand. “I would like that.”

Poe led him out onto the dance floor, getting their hands arranged, before the dance, waltzing together. It was considerably easier, now that they weren’t being watched by everyone, and they moved together in sync, smiling at each other. Despite themselves, they found themselves growing closer than they had been at the beginning of the dance, but Poe couldn’t complain. He could see the reflection of the fairy lights in Finn’s eyes and he could feel how warm the other was, like the fire in his House’s fireplace. Poe could melt, like this, wrapped up with the other, gliding across the floor as they music played.

Of course, it came to an end eventually, and Poe and Finn were left standing in the center of the dance floor.  They smiled again, a private smile, and, just as their bodies had moved in sync, their heads moved as well, leaning in until their lips met in a mind blowing kiss. The two kissed for a few moments before parting to breathe, pressing their foreheads together. 

When they finally pulled away for real, Finn looked above them and smiled, pointing up. “Look, mistletoe.” 

Poe looked up, and, sure enough, saw a sprig of mistletoe that had appeared above their heads. He grinned and looked back at Finn. “Well, we know the rules. Gotta kiss again, I think.”

Finn grinned back, reaching up to cup the back of his head, pulling him close. “You won’t hear a complaint from me, flyboy.” 

Their lips met again, as, unbeknownst to them, the mistletoe glimmered and grew a little bit more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda got a little attached to these guys and their background so you might see more from them


End file.
